


Puppy Love

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Kids, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: “Changkyun-ah Hi~” Kihyun stretches his hand to Changkyun to take it. And when they younger moves to shake it, the hoddie rolls a little bit, letting in display the reason why he was covering his head.Pretty dog- ears. Changkyun’s a puppy hybrid.“H-Hi” The cutest puppy hybrid in the world, actually.Kihyun knew very well, than now and after probably 10, 20, 30 or 100  years Changkyun will hold his heart in his little hands.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spam! but well... changki exits! hehehe   
> Enjoy!

_“A new kid moved to the neighborhood. Be nice with him Kihyunnie”_ His mother said a day when a little 9 years old Kihyun came back from school.

Well, his mother said a new family moved next door but Kihyun ignored everything after she said they had a kid around his age. Kihyun loves to make new friends, meet new people and find more things about them “We’ll go later to their house and welcome them, be ready by….”

“I’m ready!!” Mrs. Yoo chuckles for his son obvious excitement and with a home-baked cake they go to their new neighbors’ house. Their houses are really close, one beside the other, so not even a minute walking and they’re already there (Kihyun already suspects he’ll spend most part of his time there)  

After knocking the door twice, a pretty feminine voice tells them from inside to wait a second. Of course they did as they were told, Mrs. Yoo repeating him to behave for at least today to give them a good impression, but Kihyun can’t promise anything, he’s just too excited!

A beautiful middle-aged woman opens the door with a bright smile adorning her face “Hi, Can I help you?”

“We just came to say Hi, I’m Yoo Bora and this little guy here is my son, Kihyun” Kihyun waves with all his energy and their neighbor smiles even more. The young kid notices his mom is rolling his eyes but for real? He doesn’t care. Mrs. Yoo gives them the cake with a “This is for you, Welcome to the neighborhood”

“Thank you. Want to come inside and eat it together?” She offered and his mom accepted, Kihyun almost jumps of happiness, hoping he’ll meet his new friend soon “I’m Im Dasom by the way”

“Nice to meet you!”

The living room receives them full of packed boxes, only a big sofa and a TV already connected. And there in the living room, a little kid’s watching tv. He looks really young and small and cute. Kihyun notices the kid’s hiding his head in a big hoodie, probably three sizes bigger than him and when the kid notices the new intrusion, runs to hide behind his mom’s legs, yey, he’s smaller than Kihyun.

“Changkyun say hi” Terrified, the boy… _Changkyun_ … stared at him and then at his mom then at him again but doesn’t say anything. Kihyun, as the older, went to introduce himself first

“Changkyun-ah Hi~” Kihyun stretches his hand to Changkyun to take it. And when they younger – As Kihyun prefers to believe – moves from behind his mom to shake it, the hoddie rolls a little bit, letting in display the reason why he was covering his head. Pretty dog- ears. Changkyun’s a puppy hybrid.

“H-Hi” The cutest puppy hybrid in the world actually.

Kihyun knew very well, than now and after probably 10, 20, 30 or 100  years Changkyun will hold his heart in his little hands.

 

 

 

19 years old Changkyun stares at the picture of them sleeping together on the floor after a whole day playing together. Old memories still fresh imprinted in his memory as if it was yesterday.

Kihyun was his first friend but also he was his older brother, his confident, his protector, his mother, his best friend, his shoulder to cry…

Kihyun was also the one who taught him he can be normal, that they can be friends despite their differences, he was the one who protect him from the bullies back at school and thanks to him any weird guy tried to take advantage of him.

Kihyun’s also his first unrequited love and his first broken heart. Changkyun doesn’t know when and how it began but since he realized his feelings, they were unstoppable.

But Kihyun’s also his first love, his first date, his first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first time.

Kihyun’s basically his everything.

 “I.m C.h.a.n.g.k.y.u.n” A very pissed Kihyun stares him from the doorframe, it’s just 7am and he swears he didn’t do anything to piss the elder off, or did he? “Mind you explain… _what is that_?”

“Do you remember this?” Changkyun chuckles, now focusing back in the photo still in his hands. Anything to avoid Kihyun’s bad mood at first hour in the morning, seriously “This is when we met”

“Aww, you were so small and cute back then~” Kihyun says holding the photo as well, moving closer to Changkyun’s personal space and pulling the black haired into an almost back hug. The younger pretends to be offended for his comment, but in reality he doesn’t really mind, Changkyun loves when the brown haired coos at him.

“Well, I’m not small and cute anymore” he pouts childishly, as he already knows is exactly Kihyun’s worse weakness, so the purple haired pinches his cheeks and smiles fondly.

“What are you saying? You’re the most adorable baby boy in this world!”  Kihyun kisses softly his check, now properly wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist to properly hug him. Exactly as Changkyun loves it.

“Hyung!” Changkyun’s cheeks tint red with the sudden affection from the elder despite the 3 years of relationship they already have.

“Anyway” The elder turns serious again “Guess who didn’t do his chores last night? Yes, you”

“But Hyung!”

“No buts! Go and wash the dishes” Kihyun pushes Changkyun to the door. No until he kisses the younger’s lips and muttering a softly ‘I love you’ against

It’s not necessary to say Kihyun’s also the most annoying man Changkyun has the pleasure to meet.

But Changkyun loves him so so so so so so much.

 

 


End file.
